PROJECT SUMMARY The overall goal of the Integrative Morphology Core of the Digestive Health Center (DHC) is to provide DHC investigators with state-of-the-art, high quality, efficient and reliable technology support for morphologic studies of digestive diseases. The Core pursues this goal with three complementary aims. In the first aim ?to develop an effective service infrastructure to support morphologic studies,? the Core developed and implemented an organizational infrastructure and personnel to greatly facilitate the request and execution of services in a cost-efficient basis, while enhancing interactions between the investigative groups. The Core is directed by an experienced pathologist with expertise on molecular biology and advanced instrumentation for high-definition analysis of fixed and living cells and tissues. In the second aim ?to augment microscopic analyses of tissue and cellular structure and function,? the Core staffs three laboratories with highly qualified technicians or directors in three complementary laboratories: 1) Research Pathology Laboratory, focusing on histochemical, immunostaining, and electron microscopy analysis of cells and tissues; 2) Liver Microscopy Laboratory that specializes in 2-photon-based confocal microscopy of live cells and tissues; and 3) Confocal Imaging Laboratory, with a superb infrastructure for high-end confocal microscopy. In the third aim ?to ensure quality control, cost efficiency, and technology transfer,? the Core implements a quality assurance program related to reliability of reagents, well-functioning instruments, user safety, proper hands-on-training, and streamlined process for service requests. The Core also holds seminars and workshops as part of the Center enrichment series with the goal to provide DHC investigators with practical reviews and analysis of the latest technologies and assays, and to empower investigators to take advantage of the resources based on their scientific needs. This management strategy and commitment to research excellence have resulted in large utilization of services and have been linked to a high scientific output in peer-reviewed original publications that are relevant to digestive disease.